Modern lifestyles have become evermore reliant on mobile communications. As such, an increasing number of individuals are utilizing wireless communication devices, such as cellular phones, laptop computers, pagers, personal communication systems (PCS), personal digital assistants (PDA), and the like, to achieve the advantages of ubiquitous communication at any given time or place. Further, advances in technology, services, and affordability have facilitated the level of device penetration to the point of children, teenagers, and the elderly, becoming equipped with the ability to readily communicate without geographic or time constraints.
Telecommunication service providers have enabled wireless device location and tracking from other wireless communication or computing devices to address safety concerns of the mobile user. However, these services have been traditionally confined to the telecommunications arena.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach for location tracking and notification that can seamlessly operate over other communication media.